Samantha Goldshot
Hallo! I'm Samantha Goldshot. I was born on Driftwood Island, October 2, 1717. My mother is Anne Veer - Sterneaston, and my father is John Goldshot, my brother is Davy Goldshot (30 years old). My mother left my brother, father, and I when I was only six months old. I didn't know her because I was so young, but she is now back from America where her adventures began after I was born. She is also a bounty hunter; working and having fun doing it. My father was a doctor on Tortuga with my uncle, Doctor Grog. My father said she left us because she loved us. It didn't make any sense, but then again neither did the point that he loved her. I guess they got along and my mother believed they were soul mates. My father didn't believe in soul mates because he was Christian. Somehow, they actually never got married. Anyways, my father says that when I was born he was sad that day. He says Grog (my uncle) told my father that I was to die when I was 21 years old. It didn't come true, and I never believed it for a second. I always knew Uncle Grog was jealous of my father, because he had my mother, and my uncle liked my mother too. On the other hand, my uncle Edgar was on my father's side for everything. My dad and he went against my uncle Grog. So that is another reason why my uncle Grog hated my uncle Edgar and my dad. There is one day I remember quite clearly when Davy was cooking crab in the house and I was swimming in the water. Davy was screaming and he was on fire! So, he came running out from the house ; and he jumped into the water beside me. I remember we had an amazing adventure that day. We went underwater with our snorkels and found priceless items. (I know lassies are to not wear swimsuits in front of the lads, but hey...we're family.) We also found three skull treasure chests! We were shocked. We brought it all up to the beach and looked inside. In the chests were carvings of idols and other merchandise. There was also a letter. Since neither of us could read we waited for our father to come back. He only came back from Tortuga once a week, and that's why me and Davy we're alone on the island all the time. When he finally came back Sunday he read it to us, and it said, ''Dear Reader, Please take good care of this letter as I have taken care of my chests. I'm writing for my husband, my best friend, and my children. I love my best friend John, and we had great times, but I found another man in my life. His name is Tobias Sterneastern. We got married but had no children of our own. I also want to write to my son and my daughter; they shall grow up, and be gracious. I love you all. And please, If you ever see my beloved family, tell them, I love them. Sincerely, Anne Veer - Sterneaston. ''Yes, the letter was from my mother. Everything was hers, the helm, and the chests and the idols. The idols we found out were from El Dorado the city of Gold. When my Davy was 18, and I was 16; Davy, and I left Driftwood, on a built ship Davy had been making for a few months and went to Tortuga to find my father because he hadn't come back for a few weeks. After a few days, we found my Uncle Grog and he pronounced my father had died from rare cancer caused by his smoking. My uncle then took me into his care. Davy left because he was old enough. So he bought a house, and took all of my mother's and father's belongings and has them in his house. I left my uncle when I was 18 and bought a ship and a house of my own. My mother inspired me to become a pirate and so has my brother Davy. And then my privateer life began... One day, I was working, helping my best friend Ned Whalebreaker with his eye that had been shot through (It's ok now, he went to Davy's locker). He was looking at papers from my desk, and he saw a note that was addressed to my Uncle Grog; having the EITC meet up with him. My uncle told me the whole story. He was an EITC spy and he was the EITC's main doctor. My father was also EITC. Though my father was a spy too. Since they were spies they had nicknames. My father was Jason Gling, and my uncle was Dennis Gardner. My father was also a captain. I also found out when my father enrolled into the EITC to spy for his life (He was arrested for piracy) he met a woman named Rose Daggerskull. She was much younger than my father, and she was also a spy. She was a Sergeant in EITC. They shared their real names and their real stories. They became a couple and had a very close relationship. They also got married but didn't have any children. Rose is still alive and is like my mother. She is 40 years old. She is also a pirate again because the EITC dropped her and she was let free. When I was 27, I met the love of my life, Roger Decksteel. We met in Kings Arm, and we started talking. And then we were friends. One thing lead to another and finally, we then started dating after being friends for a few weeks. When we were dating he told me he was EITC. I was shocked and very sad at the time but I told him I still loved him anyway. We had our dream wedding on June 21, 1744. I now live in Daniel Vallance Weaponry, with him, and my children. My oldest daughter Emily (18 years old), Bart, and Liz...( Adopted 'Fosters'), (15 years old), my daughter Anne (Named after my Mother; 12 years old), And Myself. I talk to my Step Mom: Rose, Mom: Anne, and Step Dad: Tobias all the time! I also am Level 40. I usually drive my ship for money (Taxi-like) and for people who need rides. I'm also an assassin, and I'm in the Port Royal School of Law, for Defense! One day in the mail I got a letter stating my Grandfather Jacob had died! I never even heard or met him, but he was the king of Norway! I was the next in line with Davy. I'm now Duchess of Norway! Norway was where my mother also came from, which is why she has such an accent. I believe in Norway, and believe the good people there, and also the good economy. Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories